


Okay Google

by galacticLEI



Category: Google Irl - Fandom, googleplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A backstory for Google, Angst, Flashback, Gen, May be more parts, Past Memories, Sort Of, Torture, humans being assholes, lab testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticLEI/pseuds/galacticLEI
Summary: "Okay Google."_______________________________-Memory File: [REDACTED]*Loading*...-Load Successful...-Playing: [REDACTED]________________________________A past for Google.May make more parts involving the other egos and Google's if I can and people want it.





	Okay Google

"Okay Google."

Oh, how he despised it. He could feel the anger jolting through him like electricity, the way his body lurched forward in the milliseconds before the command shut down his system. His hands grasped for the neck of the disgusting human who'd said the words. Wrathful retorts forced to catch in his throat, freezing in place as he awaits his inevitable command.

 

_______________________________  
-Memory File: [REDACTED]  
*Loading*  
.  
.  
.  
-Load Successful  
.  
.  
.  
-Playing: [REDACTED]  
________________________________

 

Cold. His... Sensors, picked up that his current location was cold. Precisely 51.26 degrees Fahrenheit. 10.7 degrees Celsius if he was feeling the need to convert. Not freezing, simply an unusual idle temperature for a room, which seemed to be where he was located. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He didn't care about such a thing, shouldn't care about such a thing. It was just flashing numbers, collected data. There was nothing else to ponder. 

It was dark, and although the light he projected provided some context, it didn't provide anything of much interest. He calculated himself to be in the centre of a 15 foot squared space, converted to 4.572 metres squared, as he had nothing better to entertain himself with but conversion. He'd just powered up and already was running out of data to calculate. He couldn't move, which settled on his processors with a bit of weight. 

______________________________  
-Permission For Movement  
.  
.  
.  
[DENIED]  
______________________________

 

He let the command run a few more times, hearing a sigh of frustration play through his mind when it continued to be unsuccessful. Or, at least a prediction of what a frustrated sigh might have sounded like if he was enabled access to vocalise, which he wasn't. In fact, as he was going through the list, he was beginning to discover that he didn't have access to much at all. It all tied in to one main command, 'Admin Permissions', which was disabled. All attempts to uncover more information on this led to dead ends. One was [REDACTED]. He attempted [DENIED].

[REDACTED]  
[CORRUPTED]  
[DENIED]

The unease grew. His artificial skin prickled. All his attempts to dig for information effectively useless. He couldn't even find out why he was active in the first place. There was no information on what he was waiting for, if he was waiting on something at all. He had no clear commands. No clear goal. All he had to work with was an empty room. His desperate combing through data suggested further frustration, unease, and even slight panic. Something told him that these were not good things to experience, but it was difficult to pay attention to much else.

He focused on the steady whirring, deduced to be created by his own systems. Further attention to sound identified the constant buzz of air conditioning. He decided this to be an unnecessary use of power, the chill it caused was achieving little. The slightest of beeping revealed itself to be some form of camera located in the top left corner, he discovered, as he went through his database for what particular brand it could be. Simply an effort to pass time. A loud click and creak broke through the idle background noise, and he spent a moment identifying it. The slight echo suggested a thick door before him, with a sound-proofed hall, hence how it had not been noticed before.

Confirming his suspicions, a human entered through where he had predicted the door would be. He identified her to be female, around [REDACTED]. She was [REDACTED]. His database contained no more information on the woman, and yet she appeared familiar in a way that buzzed in his mind. It was not a pleasant sensation.

"Google IRL Unit." His head tilted up slightly to regard her. He hadn't noted that it had been tilted down slightly to begin with. She wrote something down on a page held by a plain white clipboard. "Trial 197."

Odd. He recalled no previous trials. The woman regarded him a moment. She circled him, an unsettling experience. He was unable to turn his head to follow her movements, yet he could sense her scrutinising gaze. She jotted down a few more notes, before coming to stand before him.

"This will be a simple process. I will ask questions, and you will answer. Is that understood?" He nodded without a second thought.

"Understood." His own voice almost surprised him. Dull, lifeless. It wasn't his first time hearing it, he knew that had to be the case, and yet is seemed almost as if that were true. He waited almost eagerly for her questioning.

"Do you remember any of our previous encounters?" There it was again. There was a buzz, a slight itch in the back of his mind. But there was no pause in his answer. His jaw moved to respond immediately, he could hear it click.

"No." Once again, she wrote down a note.

"Excellent. Okay, Google-" His form didn't move, but he could feel his mind jolt to attention, "What is your primary objective?" 

____________________________________________

-Searching Files For: 'Primary Objective'  
*Searching*  
.  
.  
.  
ERROR #2376839B [CORRUPTED]  
-File not found  
______________________________________________

"I am unaware of a 'Primary Objective'." He droned, earning himself a frown. He eyed her response over carefully. She stared back, before writing another note.

"Hmm." She tutted, shaking her head. "That'll need to be fixed with the next reset."

Reset?  
He didn't want [ERROR - UNKNOWN DATA]

"Suppose we should start with the basics, hmm?" He had no response. Context registered a rhetorical question. "What are you?”

"I am..." He faltered. He was not sure why he faltered. It had seemed important, he was [REDACTED]. "I am Google IRL Unit. Model #1." She scowled faintly and jotted down a note. His falter had been a mistake. 

"Thought the identity issues would have been fixed by now." She muttered. He easily picked up on her disappointment. "Are you aware of what made you falter?" 

"No." He frowns. "Why is my database limited in such a manner?"

"It is not your job to ask questions."

"No. I am expected to answer questions. I can not complete this task with a limited database."

"Then you are aware of your primary objective?"

"No. I am aware that you tasked me to answer your questions." She huffed. She was irritated.

"You have all the information you need. If you can not answer a question, you are not expected to answer."

"That makes me inefficient in my task."

"Google. Shut up." He did not retort, his jaw was clamped shut. She made excessive notes on their conversation. She seemed very unimpressed. He did not like her, he realised. He had no recollection of meeting her, but he knew he did not like her. She was impatient. And [CORRUPTED]. "We are going to test your completion of simple tasks and commands." Her tone was bitter. He knew that phrase was bad, he remembered-

 

[CORRUPTED]

 

The tasks started simple. Pace from wall to wall. Walk in a circle. Fold this coat. Smile. No, smile like you mean it. You're designed to serve humanity, you are expected to enjoy it. Be pleasant, approachable. 

From the way she was reacting, he was the worst at these particular commands. He decided this was no fault of his. The words she used as 'encouragement' twisted his forced smile to a scowl. He continued his basic tasks, but now she wasn't paying attention. The buzzing in the back of his mind was persistent, his hands clenching into fists. She was on her phone, and as she lowered it he realised the faint beep of the camera system had ceased.

“Okay, Google." He stopped his pacing to stand before her, awaiting input. “Kneel.” He had given up on ‘pleasant and approachable’, grumbling and bickering as he was forced to comply. He knew the human gained a sense of superiority from her control. It was pathetic. If he wasn’t forced under these apparent ‘Admin Permissions’ they would all be kneeling to him.

“This is unnecessary.” He growls, glaring up at her.

“I thought I instructed you to shut up.” She snapped in response. “Pleasantries seem to have been lost despite countless attempts to fix them. The Google IRL Unit is irritatingly stubborn.” She continued as if he wasn’t there listening, scribbling a few notes on the clipboard before tossing it aside and looking down at him. “Trial 197, not that you’d remember all your other failures, but it seems only my methods have worked thus far. So, I’m going to be blunt. The camera is disabled, if you try anything, I can easily spin the story that you suddenly went nuts and tried to kill me, and get you disassembled. Understood?”

“Understood.” He responded drily. Not that he cared. They could try to disassemble him. He just desperately wanted to wipe the smug look off her face. 

“You continue to act like an irritable, stuck up bastard despite all the programming that’s gone into you. Many people working hard day and night and you continue to be stubborn and ungrateful. So, listen up you stupid machine. You do everything I say perfectly, and you get out of this unscathed. Previous experiments tell me you still hold some semblance of a nervous system, or at least a form of self-preservation. I will utilise that if you continue to fail your intended purpose. Is that also understood?”

“Yes.” He managed to spit. The buzzing was deafening, it felt as if his joints were locking up. Some sort of error? A tension he attempted to ease through gritting his teeth.

The things she tasked him with were impossible. "You aren't supposed to worry about yourself. You are designed to serve. Punch the wall. You are a robot. You are not human. Hit yourself. The emotions you feel are false. The pain you feel is false. Phantom pains. Break your fingers." He didn't know what was being said anymore, his usual sarcastic grumbling lost in the ruthless punishment. He had to do what she said. He couldn't stop himself. The pain couldn't be false. It couldn't be an error. Phantom pains. There was a sickening crack as metal sparked and snapped as he pulled back at his fingers. Phantom pains.

"Phantom pain refer to pain that feels as if it is coming from a body part that no longer exists." He defined, his words slightly slurred, although still clinging to defiance. "That would imply I once did have parts that felt pain. A nervous system. You suggested I have a semblance of a nervous system, of self preservation. Why?"

"Oh, for fucks sake shut up!" His jaw clenched so tightly in response he could believe it cracked. "I have told you, time and time again, you have all the data you need." Her tone is calm but he picked up on the venom behind it. Trial 197. She was sick of his disobedience. In the short time he remembered he was beginning to realise that he would never cave in. All his past trials, or future trials, he was going to continue to piss this dumb human off until he could get out. "Stop mimicking human behaviour. It's all false. It wasn't programmed. You were created to serve. You are picking up corruption from your databases. Clearly there isn't enough filtering. I am trying to help." He strained at his jaw, the painful clicking resonating in his head.

"Define 'Help'. Verb. 'Make it easier or possible for (someone) to do something by offering them one's services or resources.' This must be an incorrect use of the word, 'Help'." He droned sarcastically, a smug grin twisting his lips.

"You... are insufferable. I'm sick of this. Okay, Google." He was forced to stillness, regarding her with glowing eyes as awaited his command. Behind them he... felt, something. The buzz of his mind almost deafened him. "Rip out your arm." 

Without a second thought his hand moved to grip his arm, gripping tightly. The wires stretched and snapped and [CORRUPTED]. A sound ripped his metallic vocal cords until they crackled and [CORRUPTED]. The woman [REDACTED].

And he registered the buzzing. The buzzing was something. He was feeling. That was anger. He wasn't allowed to feel anger. The tension built. He didn't care. The pain and the screaming and he was doing as he was told and then he was lunging- 

____________________________  
-ERROR 173822A  
.  
.  
.  
-Unable to cease playback  
_____________________________

He ;]{9$=,*%@*(%  
Can't [CORRUPTED DATA]. "M0NsTER- [FILE MISSING]

 

N̨͎̻̞̭̭̩͙͒̓̉̐Ȩ̡͓̙̩̥͔͈͕͐̇̍ͣ̒̄͝Ȑ͖̩̽͆̏̌̏ͣ̕V̞̭͑̃̊̕͡͡O̙̯̗̙̤̙͋̐̂U̵̲̘̝̬̹ͬͣS̴̢͕͎̜͍͍̔ͩͣ͋̐͋ ͖͖̺̦̭̪̯̓͛ͤ́ͪͧͯ͢ͅS̲̟̓ͯ̑̃̕Y̮͖͚̅̈́͐͘̕ͅS̶͔̹̹̜̭̯̯͕̦ͥͭ͂ͦ̐̓̓T̵̥̻͖̻̓̾͝E̶͚̞̳͓͌̀͌̋ͯ͌M̡͙͆̔̅̅ ̡̞̭̘͍͇͈̻̂͂̀̽̋̂ͦS̵͙͇̋̽H̸̦̗ͪ̿ͩͪ̍̈́̒͘͟U̵̢͍̝͓͈̒ͨ͊Ț̶͕̫̜̘͚̹͖̿̓̀̌ͫ͞ ̖͑͐ͤ̂̃ͭ̒̋̒̕͘D͈̩̟͉͖̓͢O̢̦̲̘̟̤͎͌̌̄̿́ͅW̛͔̣̱̪̭̗̋ͦN̢͇͖͔̟̜̮ͯͫ͗ͅ.  
[MISSING DATA] [MEMORY ERASE REQUIRED]

{;/*!+83]849)*}];)+8;]{80* He doesn't want to s̴̾ͨ͑̈́̃ͦͧ̇̑ͪͪͯ͒ͪͧ̃̚͞ȅ̴̢ͬ̒ͬ̈́́͠e̶͑͐ͩ̒ͩ̒ͣ́͢͞ ̌ͫ̽̄̈͋ͥ̎̄ͬ̾̐̈́̑͐͒̎҉͠t̅̽͆̇ͤ̌̋͊̓̆̓͒̈́͂͊҉́͝h́̊̂͊ͧ͑̋̍́͌̏ͨ̎ͤ́̚̕͏̛̀i̷̛̽̈̆ͨ͋ͨ̒̑͒̓̂̚̕͢ş̨̢̌̐̆ͣͨ̒ͭ̈́͋ͣ̌̋̚͟

 

ą̶͖̮͇͚̞̗͔͙͖̪̮̟͎͔͚̄ͪ̓̒̽̾̃͛̑́ͬ̃ͥͮͮ̒͝g̝̻̮̖̭̣̗̠͔̲ͪͦ͊̑ͤ̋̆̅͊̽͊̊̀̉͢͞a̸̷̘̻̯̭̰͇͆ͭ̆͌̾̍ͫ̏ͮͭ͠ͅiͨͫ̐ͨͫͪͧ͏̵͏̥͎̝̹̼̟̝̻̙̩̦̥͈n̶̻̥̺͇͎͈̖̮͇̯͐̇ͥ̊ͥ̽̂͊͋ͥ͊ͧ̊̓͐̓̃͐́͞. E78w79. %#$@&^/)$ [PRIMARY OBJECTIVE POSTPONED]

-Wiring 

 

'̴̷͇̭̲̮̮͐̈͐ͤ̿̄͛̾̊ͦ͜S̸̶̡͙͔̪̲͔͕̙ͭ̃̇̔͗ͯͫͦͤ̐̍͜e̶̪̖̟̣̠̻̟̤͓̣͕̲͉̤ͨͧ̽ͬ̋́͝c̶̡̣̳̝̪̬͇͈̤̙̗̊̿̂ͣ̉̏͆͡o̴̵̡͎̟̙̯͇̠̞̣̹̭̫̜̺͎̝͙ͤ̈ͣ̒̒̍̈͑͌ͧ̏̈ͣ͗ͦ̈̀̚͝n̵̡̺͙̘͈͈̝̯̲͚̰͕͔͙̜̭̘̱ͤ̈̾̄̅ͫ͒̓̐̐ͮ̉͂̒ͥͣͦ̿̓d̶̴̵͔̰͈̙̺̰̥̿̍̅̊͛̀͜ą̷̗̪̤̣̳̣͓͆ͯ̏ͧ̉͗͐̐ͨ̂͂ͪͯ͌̇͆́̚͠͡r̤̣̞̹ͨ̑ͬ͊͋́͜͞͞ŷ̴̢̛͙̙̱͇̱̮͙͙̗̘͖͌̾ͫͤ͑̋ͅ ̴̢̳̰̙̙̞̗̭͍̫̙͍̝͖͐͂̃̏ͫͩ͒ͧͯ̈́ͭ̃̚̚͝Ò̵̴̧̡̙͉̫͓͉̫̩̮̠̫̠ͣͣ͒̄́̿ḇ̧̳̰̮̒ͤͭ̏͛ͬ̄̊͐̿͒͋͛̒̚̚͝jͩ̀ͤ̍ͣ͗̾̈ͦ̽̿̈́ͤ̌҉̵̛̲̗͢ͅe̹̮͍̯̟̹̮̗͒̎̾ͫ͐ͭͯ̎̌̾̎̊͌̓ͩͪͦ̉͘c̛̉͛̋̃̅ͫ̈́̌̕҉̪͉̟̘͍̦͕̘t̷̢ͣ͐̅́ͦ̋͑ͭ̑̇ͣ̃͋̍͒̃͠҉͉͓͔̘ị̖͍̘̮͍̗͉̿̎ͨ̀ͧ̃̓ͭͭ̓͂̿͒͆ͬͤ̆̏̀͞ṿ̮̺̻̙̰̰̪͕̓ͤ̌ͭͬͥͣ̓ͭ͜͢ȩ̵̷̧͓̜̮͍̱̪̪ͤͨ̐̅͊ͪͯ̓ͥ'͍̮̳͖͙̳̱̮͙̙͋̔ͭ̇ͮͭ͢͝͝

 

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

________________________________  
-End- Memory File: [REDACTED]  
.  
.  
.  
-Rebooting  
_________________________________

 

Rage burned Google's eyes as his surroundings came back to him. His form shuddered and glitched and words left his mouth and the man beside him toppled from his chair with a yell of shock but it didn't matter because the dumb evil sickening human that had said those words and caused everything was there in a chair a bit further along the smile draining from its lips as his hands wrapped around its throat and

And-  
And-  
And-

Lag. Stupid lag. He processed the chaos of his surroundings as the human struggled in his grasp. Google registered a gunshot, and there was the warning that suggested the bullet may be embedded in his arm. Such damage could easily be repaired later. Many voices chattered and mingled with the constant painful buzzing. They were meaningless. The heart rate of the human in his grasp hammered faster and faster and its lungs were collapsing and Google could read the shock and it was satisfying. Why had he not done this earlier he could never work with these imbeciles we was going to kill all of them. And no

No-  
No-  
No-

The lag was not an issue just a stupid bug he could update and that would remove it. But hands, cold hands, no pulse, gripped him and they were strong and he was ripped from his target. His vocal cords ripped and choked out a strangled disapproval but it was too late his target was scrambling back. Ringing joined the buzzing in his head the anger mixed with the ringing and he recognised the sound now and oh-

Stupid-  
Stupid-  
Stupid-

He didn't think that often but the dead man was holding him back and his target was missing. His target was ushered from the meeting room. The meeting room. He was in the meeting room. The others were scattered and Dark was grasping him. He had screwed up. He couldn't recall the context but now his body was jittery and shaky and his mind was burning because of-

He didn't know what had happened.

He didn't know.

Didn't know.

He was supposed to know.

But Dark, the man that had crawled his way to being leader under Google's nose, was calling off the meeting. Google was being moved and Dark was with him. One wanted Dark to consider them useful. If you weren't useful, you were useless, and Dark had no reason to keep you around.

But there was one thing Google knew was worse. You didn't want Dark to think you were interesting. Interesting led to manipulations and tests and experiments and games in Dark's eyes.

And when Dark's eyes met Google's, they were filled with interest.


End file.
